


I Put A Spell On You

by RoswellSmokingWoman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Biting, Bonding, Burlesque, Corsetry, Dom/sub Undertones, High Heels, Just Fuck Me Up Hannigram Fest 2020, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Stockings, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellSmokingWoman/pseuds/RoswellSmokingWoman
Summary: One night a year, Will Graham puts on a show.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm a sucker for Nina Simone.

Will does this once a year. It’s for himself, to take back a bit of power. He careful ties the leather corset on his abdomen, watching his reflection in the mirror. He would be brilliant, tonight, on the stage, the spotlight shining on him. It takes an hour for him to put his outfit on—black pumps, lace stockings, garters, and leather corset. He ruffles the curls on his head, smiling, realizing he’s missed the finishing touch: the perfect red pout.

He’d done this for years, after leaving his father’s home in Louisiana. It was a way to make ends meet. He would get up on stage and perform, grovel for some cash. There wasn’t much for a young omega without an alpha to do back then. Now, with his job on the detective squad and his independence from any alpha, he makes the decision to do this.

He clears his throat, shaking out his body, before exiting the room, the scent of whiskey and cigarettes in the air—it sends him decades back, a kind of adrenaline hitting him as comes in through stage left. The chair in the center of it sits waiting for it. The room is packed that night; many of the patrons are older alphas getting away from their omegas for the night.

Will smiles to himself waiting for the first few bluesy notes to ring out from the piano on the other side of the stage. As the music begins, Will walks on, hips swaying, till he reaches the chair. Turning to face the crowd, he squats into it slowly, his eyes meeting the dark eyes of a stranger sitting in the center of the room. The sharpness of his cheekbones catches him off guard, almost making him miss the next beat.

He lifts his leg in the air, singing out low and sultry. The stranger across the room doesn’t break eye contact with him. Will reminds himself that he should be good, that he should look around the room to make every alpha feel wanted. But he feels liquid lust pooling within him, and he would willfully drown in it.

“I put a spell on you,” he sings out, stepping off of the chair and kicking off his heels slowly. The irony isn’t lost on him, realizing he’s the one under some kind of magic tonight.

He steps into the crowd, pushing past the alphas. They know better than to touch, though each of them wants to. The spotlight follows his path to the stranger as he sits down in his lap and removes one stocking to wrap around his neck.

The stranger gulps, placing his hands at Will’s thighs. “Let me see you after the show,” he breathes into his ears.

“What’s your name, darling?” Will asks as piano takes over for a moment.

“Hannibal,” the alpha murmurs into Will’s neck, sniffing at Will’s scent gland.

Will feels cheeky, leaving a red kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. He’s is positively ripe for him, a foggy near-heat like sensation taking him over. He leaves the stocking with Hannibal as a present before leaving Hannibal flustered in his seat, walking back to the stage.

His performance ends quickly thereafter, the smoke of the room like a haze. “ _Hannibal,_ ” Will thinks to himself, rushing off the stage and back into his dressing room.

There’s a knock at the door. Will waits a moment before letting Hannibal in—he doesn’t want the alpha to think he’s so lost on him. Will has never done this before, never let himself succumb. He can’t help it now, the scent of Hannibal still in his nose. He must have him.

Hannibal takes to time to capture Will’s lips with his own, pushing Will backwards as he slams the door shut. “Such a pretty omega,” Hannibal whispers. “You’re not a regular here.”

“Are you?” Will bites back, slapping Hannibal’s cheek ever so lightly.

“Naughty little minx, that’s no way to behave.” Hannibal flips Will around and pushes him against the dresser. “I’ll show you how to behave for me.” 

“Answer the question,” Will chokes out in a half moan. “Are you a regular here?”

“This is my first night. Out with my colleagues. It’s not really my scene.”

“I didn’t think so,” Will huffs. “So why then?”

“You’re different. You like to perform,” Hannibal responds, lowering himself to remove Will’s thong. He observes the roundness of Will’s ass, clasping a cheek with his hand and shaking it. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, biting down. It would leave a mark.

“I don’t like alphas,” Will finds himself moaning. He wants to demand for more, for Hannibal to leave his skin bruised and battered with reminders of tonight. He wants to be ravaged, left in pieces.

“I’m different,” Hannibal insists. “I’ll treat you well, my little omega.”

“I’m not yours,” Will groans defiantly.

“We’ll see about that…” Hannibal inserts a finger into Will’s slick little hole, pumping it in and out carefully. His finger glistens with slick as he pulls it out, placing it in his mouth and tasting Will. “Fertile, still. Would you like for me to fill you, little one?”

Will bites his lip, looking at their reflection in the mirror. Hannibal hovers above him, fire in his eyes. Will knows he’d never submit, not for anyone else. But something about Hannibal makes him want to spread his legs and give in. No other alpha had ever come close to making him feel this way.

“Please,” Will whispers. 

“Louder.”

“Please!” Will shouts.

“There’s hope for you yet,” Hannibal muses, removing his pants.

The feel of Hannibal’s thick alpha cock sliding inside of him is a euphoria like no other. It doesn’t take long for Will to lose himself, to whimper out and plead. Hannibal pulls at Will’s hair as he thrusts inside of him, slowly but hard.

“Oh god, breed me,” Will finds himself rasping, “Hannibal.”

“Wouldn’t you love to be claimed,” Hannibal moans, bending over and nibbling on Will’s shoulder. “Is that what you want, for me mark you as mine? I don’t even know your name.”

Will know that it’s irrational, that strangers do not become mates often. But there’s something about Hannibal, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him this is his alpha. He would not let him go tonight; he would tie Hannibal to him in whatever way he can.

“Will,” he gasps, on the brink as Hannibal increases his speed.

“Is that what you want, Will?”

Hannibal hopes, despite himself, that this is what Will wants. He’d never thought about taking an omega as a mate before, living a life alone as a doctor. This is not the place to find a mate, Hannibal told himself the moment he had laid eyes on Will on that stage. He can’t help himself. He needs to take what is his.

“Please, please,” Will begs, bucking his hips underneath Hannibal. “Anything, everything. I’ll take it all.”

“My beautiful omega,” Hannibal purrs into Will’s ears. “I’ll fill you over and over tonight until you’re ready to burst with my seed.”

Hannibal takes himself out of Will, pumping his alpha cock as he watches his omega write in frustration. “Don’t worry. I just want to look at you. Sit on the dresser.”

Will nods, moving quickly. Face to face with Hannibal, he finds himself growing wilder with the second, pulling Hannibal into him and biting down on his lip. “You’ll be mine,” Will demands.

“Anything for you.” Hannibal pushes into Will once more, his hole warm and needy. He knows he won’t last long, but it doesn’t matter. He’ll take Will again tonight, he knows. He wouldn’t be leaving without him. Will is his, now.

“Then bond me, make me yours,” Will moans, wrapping his legs around Hannibal’s waist.

Hannibal smiles, pressing a kiss into Will’s bonding site. He quickens the pace of his thrusts, his knot beginning to swell as Hannibal bites down, deeper than he should. He wants to make a scar that would never fade.

Will shrieks in pleasure, at the sensation of being claimed. “Hannibal,” he mewls out, the back of his head landing against the mirror.

The two remain fused together for some time afterwards, laughing and getting to know each other more. With each passing word, they realize their bond is not a mistake but a blessing. It was perhaps love at first sight, in the musky walls of this establishment, in the least likely place. Will promises his next performance would be for Hannibal alone. Hannibal takes Will home that night, to a home that would become theirs. 


End file.
